Who Am I?
by cutepinkcat
Summary: Kehidupan Miley selama menjalani hidupnya sehari-hari.  Chapter 1: Sugar, No Sugar; Kisah bayi Miley dan gula! RnR please? Untuk sementara rated K !  For Infantrum Challenge, The Seven Phases Of Live by Farfalla


**Who Am I : (Chapter 1: Sugar! No Sugar!)**

**Hannah Montana © Disney? O_o**

**Who am I? © Me**

**Warning! AR! Author udah sedikit lupa ama cerita ini! author hanya pernah menonton episode 4 dan hanya beberapa karakter yang saya ingat XD and OC!**

**MULAI!**

Sebuah teriakan keras terdengar dari sebuah rumah sakit di sebelah selatan California. Rumah sakit kecil dengan sedikit pengunjung, meskipun berada di sebuah kota besar yang merupakan ibu kota California, L. A.

Sebenarnya, suara teriakkan itu berasal dari seorang ibu bernama "Susan Steward". Dia adalah suami dari Roby Steward, seorang warga setempat.

Susan sedang berusaha menmperjuangkan kehamilannya bersama dokter. Roby yang berbaju kotak-kotak biru merasa ketakutan, takut akan Susan jika tidak selamat.

Saat kehamilan terjadi, petir, awan gelap, suasana malam yang mencengkram membuat Roby semakin ketakutan, 'Ada apa ini? Apa ini petanda' cetus Roby dalam hati.

"Satu ibu, coba tarik."

"Susah..."

"Ayo ibu, sedikit lagi..."

"Humph..."

"Ayo ibu, sedikiiit lagi!"

"Sakit... HUMMMPH!"

"HUEEEE..." bayi menangis keluar dari tubuh seorang Susan. Bayi itu adalah bayi manis yang kelak akan menjadi superstar. Saat bayi itu terlahir, suasana langit tidak lagi terlalu mencengkram. Indah seperti biasanya.

Roby patut bersyukur akan hal itu. Namun, di balik kebahagian itu, ada sebuah kesedihan yang sangat menyedihkan sekali. Ibu dari anak tersebut telah meninggal dunia setelah melahirkan seorang anak gara-gara terlalu depresi ataupun sejenisnya. Dokter tidak dapat memastikan kenapa.

Susanpun di larikan ke 'ruang khusus' untuk melakukan sebuah penelitian. Namun, hal itu tidak terungkap. Apalagi ini bukanlah jaman modern dan masih belum terlalu canggih.

Roby tidak dapat pergi dari kesedihan ini. Memang sangat menyedihkan. Seorang ibu harus bertukar peran dengan anaknya. Yang lebih di takutkan Roby adalah Anaknya akan menjadi Renkarnasi dari ibunya.

'Ah! Renkarnasi itu mitos!' batin Roby.

Roby hampir terlupa akan nama anaknya, sekarang ini saja masih kebingungan akan namanya.

"MAILII... Eh Milkie... Bukan! Milleni! Bukan! Milvia! B-Bukan! Neisshiva! B-Bukan! Milviani... JELEK! JELEK! Miley saja!" teriak Roby tidak jelas. Akhirnya Roby memilih 'Miley' sebagai nama anaknya. Tidak lupa menambah nama marga, 'Steward'.

Kehidupan Miley sebagai bayi memang sangatlah menyenangkan. Dia pernah di kenalkan oleh seseorang bernama Oliver. Oliver adalah seorang bayi laki-laki yang mengenalkan sebuah makanan laknat yang bisa membuat gigi sakit hingga diabetes (walaupun dengan bahasa bayi).

"Miley, Miley! Kau suka makan ini?" tanya Oliver.

"A-Apa itu?" tanya balik Miley ketakutan dengan makanan penuh gula yang di tunjukkan Oliver.

"Ini permen... kau mau?" tawar Oliver. Mileypun mengambil benda tersebut dan mencicipinya.

"Terimakasih... Nyam... Nyam... Enak! Manis! Kau dapat dari mana?" tanya Miley.

"Ini aku dapat dari mama. Mama sering bilang kalau ini permen hehehe..." jawab Oliver.

"Ada permen lain?" tanya Miley yang ketagihan permen.

Oliver tersenyum manis sambil berkata, "Ini Miley! Ambil saja! Aku punya banyak kok!" kata Oliver.

Mereka mencicipi permen-permen tersebut. Miley kadang-kadang berhenti mencicipinya. Sedangkan Oliver, memakannya sambil habis. Oliver tidak tau, suatu saat dia akan menghadapi sebuah penyakit bernama 'DIABETES'.

Dan itulah kisah pertama Miley saat bayi bertema permen.

**BERSAMBUNG...**

Tunggu dan bacalah chapter selanjutnya dengan kisah Anak-Anak Miley bertema 'Permainan'. Saya masih memikirkan kelanjutannya, Tunggu saja!

Typo banyak? Maaf T_T saya tidak menemukan betareader di sini, di tambah lagi saya lagi pusing ama tugas sekolah saya Xd

**Review please? Jangan nyelonong aja dong~ Masih ingatkan kata orang tua? Kalau mau pulang dari rumah orang, PAMIT DULU~ *plak***

**Flame tidak di terima. Kritik dan saran yang membangun masih saya terima dengan senang hati :D**

**Dan satu lagi, Don't Like? Don't Flame!**

Click yang di bawah:


End file.
